Never Forget
by 3D.2why
Summary: Even if it fills them with heartache, they'll never forget, even when they die.


Summary: Even if it fills them with heartache, they'll never forget, not even when they die.

* * *

 _Never Forget  
_

* * *

"Yo, Hayato." Some whispered in Gokudera's ear and he immediately jumped back, dynamite ready.

"Who the hell are-Kaori?" Gokudera asked in surprise.

"Yep!" The girl stuck her tongue out with a peace sign. "It's been a long time since I've seen you, how's life?"

Gokudera started grumbling at the thought of his _Mafia_ life. "Good, you?"

"I'm great, but how about it? Like old times?" Kaori asked with a small smile and bright blue eyes gazing at Gokudera, pleading him.

"Tch, fine." Gokudera muttered underneath his breath with a flush.

Kaori clapped her hands and pulled him into a hug."Great, I'll sign our names up."

"Wh- _what_!" Gokudera stammered. "I thought we were just playing, _not_ a competition!"

Kaori wagged her finger. "You haven't played onstage for so long, some people are seriously thinking you're a myth! The only one who can stand up to Arima Kousei, psh! That's what they all say, come let's prove them wrong!" Kaori growled.

Gokudera huffed. "Kousei, huh? I haven't seen him since I beat him a few years ago. Is he still an idiot."

Kaori hit Gokudera. "HEY! Kousei's my friend and if you didn't know, he hasn't been playing the piano for two _years_! But, now he is!" Kaori ended her scolding with a grin, hand on hips. "He's better than before, I don't think you'll be able to defeat him this time."

"HUH! I'LL EASILY DEFEAT HIM!" Gokudera yelled, eyes burning with fire.

"Good, meet me at my school so we can do this." Kaori chuckled and gave Gokudera an address before running off.

Gokudera watched the bouncing blonde hair vanish around the corner with a sigh. "Only she can make act like this, well the basketball idiot too..."

* * *

"I'm not attending school." Gokudera argued with Shamal all day.

"Yes you will, brat."

"Pervert."

"I'm not a pervert, how many times must I tell you that! I just love woman!" Shamal defended himself."Anyway, get going."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes and left the house.

* * *

"Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera introduced himself to the class reluctantly.

"Aren't you going to say anything else, Gokuder-" The teacher asked in a patronizing voice before turning quiet at the angry eyes staring at him. "Okay, sit next to Arima-san, please."

Gokudera walked up to Arima and sat down at his new desk with a huff.

* * *

"Hey! I won't let you bully Kousei!" A girl with short hair pointed at him during break.

"Yeah!" Another guy said.

"Y-you guys, it's not a big deal." Arima waved his hands around with a flush.

"Huh? Bullying? Whatever, I don't have time for you guys." Gokudera marched away from them determined to find a music room.

* * *

Gokudera let out a sigh but stopped his fingers from touching the keys when multiple claps echoed loudly in the room.

Gokudera whirled round to find the kids who accused him of bullying."What the hell are you doing here?!" Gokudera hissed with a blush of embarrassment.

"Amazing! Who knew such a future delinquent could play the piano?!" The girl wondered. "Anyway, I'm Sawabe Tsubaki, nice to meet you."

"I'm a future star, Ryota Watari!" Ryota proclaimed with a grin.

"I'm Kousei Arima, nice to meet you Gokudera-san." Arima flushed in embarrassment and adjusted his glasses before giving a small smile.

Gokudera faced them fully. "Huh, you lot don't give up, do you?" Gokudera sighed, he hadn't attempted to make friends in Japan.

"Anyway, Kousei play's the piano, show him Kousei!" Tsubaki encouraged Kousei and pushed him to Gokudera where he stumbled.

Gokudera raised an eyebrow and got off the stool.

Kousei took a deep breath and the moment his fingers touched the keys, sunflowers protruded every corner. Yellow, bright balls lighted every corner of the room as he played and Gokudera suddenly found his hair whipping backwards from a sudden wind.

Just like his Mama.

The air was warm, pink and orange dotted everywhere whilst the sky was blue, reflecting the sea.

And before Gokudera knew it, the sudden burst of happiness ended.

Once again, claps echoed in the room.

Gokudera smirked at the thought of having a rival."You're great, but I won't lose to you. I won't lose to anyone, not while I live."

Kousei fiddled with his glasses."I-I won't lose too, I'll win for my mother."

Gokudera's eyes flashed."I guess we both have Mama's to please."

* * *

"Gokudera Hayato!" Kousei's mother shrieked. "Lavina's adorable son!"

Gokudera stared at the women who knew his mother."Yes, you...you knew her?"

"Oh, I have many stories to tell you!"

Kousei could only gape as the delinquent boy from before turned into a sparkling and teary mess.

* * *

"LET'S GO!" Gokudera, Watari and Tsubaki shouted jumping into the river from the bridge.

Gokudera chuckled."This is surprisingly fun."

"I know right" Tsubaki ginned back while Watari chuckled and climbed out of the water."Come on Kousei! Even Hayato did it!"

Kousei braced himself before taking a deep breath and jumping into the water.

SPLASH

Gokudera braced himself and when Kousei didn't return from down below, he swam down and swiftly rescued him.

"Idiot." Gokudera hit him on the head."Tell us if you can swim or not!"

Kousei gave a bark of laughter. "Again, again!" He clapped, pure euphoria on his face.

They all had colds that night.

* * *

"So, Hayato do you plan on entering the competition?" Kousei's mother asked and handed him a leaflet.

Gokudera flicked through before nodding."Yep."

"Great!" Kousei's mother beamed. "You can Kousei can practice together."

* * *

"Hayato, it's time to go. I've finished my job." Dr Shamal informed Gokudera in the morning.

"What-but...I..." Gokuder stammered.

"Well, I did tell you not to get attached." Dr Shamal shook his head." I have another job in France then we can come back."

Gokudera looked at the floor when unwilling tears welled up."I'll be too late for the competition by the time we come back."

 _I won't be able to play for Mama._

Dr Shamal sighed and rubbed his hair with a grumble."You can stay with those Arima folks, right? I'll allow you."

Gokudera nearly had a whiplash with how fast his head came up, eyes sparkling and grin even brighter."Really?!"

* * *

Kousei fiddled with the hem of his shirt."Now that we live together and everything, I can't help think of you like a brother Hayato."

Gokudera stared at Kousei in surprise before a small, genuine smile settled on his lips."I guess the feelings mutual, idiot, little brother."

"Who said I was younger!"

* * *

"Hah! If we're a family I have to be the eldest!" Tsubaki proclaimed.

"No way, I'm going to be the eldest, birthday be dammed!" Watari yelled.

Gokudera shook his head."I can't allow that! I want to be the eldest."

"What about me?!" Kousei was forgotten, his small voice lost in the chorus of loud ones.

* * *

Gokudera took a deep breath and entered the stage, head high.

He left with a satisfied grin.

* * *

Gokudera stared at the women in the wheelchair, a bruise on his arm.

She clearly saw him as a son.

* * *

"Sorry, can't play." Gokudera told Tsubaki and flinched when Kousei's mother's voice rang through the air.

"Hayato, come back _now_."

Gokudera closed the door with a sigh, eyes still blazing with defiance and a little uncertainty.

It's been three years, where is the pervert?!

* * *

Gokudera Hayato #1

Arima Kousei #2

Aiza Takeshi #3

Igawa Emi #4

"I'll beat you!" Takeshi yelled at Gokudera who smirked in response.

A dark aura filled the room and Emi was the source.

"I'm sorry, but I'll win, again and again. I'll work as hard as I can to win and play my best." Gokudera shouted back at Takeshi."I won't lose to you any of you!"

 _For Mama, I'll play my best. Gently caressing the piano and playing, letting out all of my feelings-as you taught me._

Kousei tugged Gokudera's hand and they walked home in silence.

Or rather _hell_.

* * *

"I wish you would _die_!" Kousei snarled and ran away.

Gokudera stared before shaking his head and following him.

Kousei's mother collapsed with a thud, tears dropping onto the floor. "What if they don't eat?! I just want them to be able to support themselves!"

And so she wailed, regretting so many things.

* * *

Gokudera attended the funeral with dry eyes.

He left with tears dropping on his nose and shaking hands.

* * *

"I'm Miyazono Kaori, be my accompanist!"

Gokudera still isn't sure how the girl got him to agree.

He would blame the captivating blue eyes that took his breath away.

The smile and and the beautiful music which was heaven to his ears, and despite the fact that she didn't play the way she was supposed, she had _no regrets._

Gokudera was her accompanist for one year before he promptly _ceased to exist_ in the musical world in Japan.

* * *

"Smoking Bomb Hayato, is back again!"

"Really? It's been four years I think, I thought he was dead!"

* * *

"Gokudera Hayato, I want you to come to Japan to test the new Vongola boss in training."

Everything went uphill from there.

* * *

"There's a place I need to visit, Juudaimere so I won't be at school for a while." Gokudera apologized.

Tsunayoshi smiled."It's alright, Gokudera-kun, just don't get hurt!"

"Yes, Juudaimere!"

* * *

Gokudera stood at the address Kaori had given him with a sigh.

"This place brings a lot of memories." Gokudera mused and sat down at the piano in the music.

Once again, after he finished playing claps echoed.

Gokudera turned around with a small smile, words at the edge of his lips before he was punched in the stomach and dog-piled.

"Hayato!" Tsubaki cried, incoherent words sprouting as she tearfully hugged him, Watari joining.

Kousei grinned and helped Hayato up, before giving him a hug, Kaori following.

"It's been a long time, welcome home, Hayato."

Gokudera's eyes _shone._

"I'm home."

* * *

"It's you again!" Takeshi growled, pointing a finger at Gokudera who smirked in response. "I'll definitely beat you this time!" Emi nodded, agreeing with Takeshi's words.

"Well, I've improved as well, and I'll take the number one spot again." Gokudera grinned. "Brace yourselves."

 _I won't lose!_

* * *

Gokudera watched Takeshi's performance with a smirk. "Directly challenging Kousei and I, huh? We won't go quietly."

"But neither will we." Emi added, staring at Gokudera with hard eyes.

* * *

Gokudera stared at Emi in shock as she played and let out a small chuckle. "She's right Kousei."

A sigh. "I know."

"Then...will you?"

Kousei looked up at the ceiling."I'll try."

Gokudera stared at Kousei with a small frown."Don't give up, I won't forgive you."

Kousei chuckled, a bright smile appearing onto his face as he faced Gokudera." I don't think Kaori would let me anyway!"

That, Gokudera had to laugh at.

"You're damn right she won't."

* * *

Gokudera found the three idiots (Emi, Kousei and Takeshi) talking about food whilst eating a sandwich.

"Ah, Hayato would you like some?" Kousei asked and Hayato raised an eyebrow before stuffing one in his mouth and freezing at the good taste that could almost compare to Nana or rather _Maman_.

"G-Good, did you get it from fake _Maman_ U.M.A?" Gokudera asked and was given weird looks but Kousei ignored his words and started sprouting things about 'How the saltiness and the right amount of mayo'.

The others, including him, found this the perfect time to talk about their own favorite foods before they were stopped by a man who said Takeshi is to go first.

Takeshi walked forward before sighing. "I don't have anything cool to say right now but," Takeshi turned around, half facing them with a grin. "We're musicians so we gotta express our words through music, right?"

* * *

"J-Judaimere!" Gokudera stuttered when he saw his precious boss and _Famglia_ sitting in the audience.

Gokudera clenched his hand. "Alright, I'm more fired up then normal!"

 _It's good to have resolve, Hayato, but don't forget to caress not grip._

Gokudera took a deep breath and calmed down.

He'll play as usual.

* * *

"A-Amazing, Gokudera-kun!" Tsunayoshi stammered in awe.

Gokudera beamed and smirked. "Thanks but I already know, Juudaimere."

Let it not be said that Gokudera didn't love playing.

"Hey, you have the same name as me!" Takeshi Aiza growled, pointing a finger at Takeshi Yamamoto who grinned in response.

"That's pretty cool, don't you think?"

Gokudera put his head in his hands and groaned.

* * *

Gokudera, once again, found himself in a field of sunflowers before it changed to in a sea and the familiar pink and yellow circles appeared around him.

Gokudera looked up at Kousei with a smirk.

It seems that Kaori's gotten to him.

* * *

To be playing in the finals:

Aiza Takeshi

Arima Kousei

Gokudera Hayato

Igawa Emi etc.

Gokudera bathed in the compliments his _Famglia_ gave to him and ignored the idiot Takeshi pointing and growling who knows what.

He did step away from Emi a little.

* * *

"So, I'll be going back to Namimoori, I'll see you soon." Gokudera whispered at Kaori and gave a small smile. "Don't strain yourself."

Kaori chuckled. "Don't worry, don't worry!. I'll be fine!"

Gokudera shook his head with a sigh and gave her a hug before setting down something quickly and leaving with a red face.

Kaori curiously picked up the book before flipping through the pages and gaped.

"Th-this is-"

"-Kaori!" Watari cried and paused staring at the book or rather picture book in Kaori's hand.

"C-CUTE!" Kaori shouted when she flipped through the book of child Tsubaki, Watari, Gokudera and Kousei each growing older with each picture.

"Huh, Hayato gave that to you, didn't he!" Tsubaki cried in outrage and stomped her foot. "He never let any of us see it..."

"That's because he's not done, Tsubaki." Kousei chuckled before taking out a picture and going to the end of the book where there was one last space and stuck the picture there.

It was Gokudera and Kousei playing the piano whilst Kaori was playing the violin and Watari was drinking some chocolate milk and skilfully catching the small throws Tsubaki sent him.

The others stared at the picture in shock before laughing whilst silently giving their own messages to the silver-haired boy.

Kaori's sounds more like a farewell.

* * *

"Do you think...you'll be able to forget?" Kaori asked over the phone.

Gokudera chuckled."Who'd want to forget? I'd remember even as I die."

Kaori smiled, but Gokudera used his perfect memory to see it although he would prefer seeing the real deal."Are you alright."

"I'm fine, it's just Kousei is so cruel! Telling me to dream when I thought I was satisfied enough." Kaori sighed.

"Then I'll be selfish and ask you do it with me too."

Kaori shook her head before ending the phone call and preparing her ears for the scolding to come, a smile graced her pale features at the thought.

 _I'm greedy so...I'll dream again..._

* * *

"You and Kousei are too relaxed!" Kaori complained. "Don't you feel threatened!"

Gokudera paused in playing. "I won't lose, as long I know I'm playing the best as I can and won't give up. I'll win with my dying will."

"Dying will, huh?" Kaori mused.

* * *

"Look, Hayato, do you see the night-flight?" Kaori asked, ringing him in the middle of the night.

Hayato groggily looked at the sky before shaking his head. "I'll see it in maybe a few minutes, we live in different places after all."

"But isn't it cool though, we're all connected by the sky..."

Gokudera smiled."Well the _Cielo_ is freedom."

* * *

"Watari," Kousei paused and looked at his eyes. "I like Kaori."

Gokudera stared at Kousei and something ugly appeared by left as soon as it came before he could identify it.

Watari chuckled. "I already knew."

The trio of boys began their walk to the hospital room, chatting when a bunch of nurses entered the room.

"Ms Miyazono, it's okay!" They all shouted, reassuring Kaori.

Gokudera glanced at the pale hand holding onto the bar before it fell.

It almost had a physiological experience on him if he hadn't already seen such things in the _Mafia._

* * *

Gokudera glanced at the blank-eyes Kousei with worry but before he could open his mouth a black cat, similar to Chelsea, was run over.

"Shit!" Gokudera shouted and they picked up the cat, running and banging on the Vet's door.

"I'm sorry but she's dead." The doctor explained kindly and Gokudera stared at him blood filled hands, a few shivers racking his body as the pale hand memory was repeated again and again.

Kousei started running and Gokudera was forced to follow and almost stumbled when they stopped at a fountain.

Kousei stared at his hands before washing them again and again, each time harder before he stopped, a distant memory in his head as he raised his trembling hand.

Gokudera merely stared at his own hand, the blood of many men staining his permanently red.

Gokudera didn't deserve to touch such pure and innocent people with his blood stained hand.

 _Kaori grabbed Gokudera's hands and attempted to climb over him to reach the cake he put out of her view._

 _Gokudera never forgot the warmth._

Kousei broke down, wailing and tears falling more and more.

Gokudera joined him silently.

* * *

"We're musician's, we struggle for a living you know." Kaori told Gokudera over the phone.

Gokudera snorted. "I bet you got that off my Mama, didn't you?"

"Well she was the best teacher anyone could have?!" Kaori pouted.

Gokudera smirked. "Yeah, she's my Mama after all!"

* * *

"She's ultra-violent. Her personality sucks and she leaves the worst impressions, but..."

Gokudera smirked.

"...She's beautiful." Kousei ended.

"Especially in the snow, right?" Gokudera added, Kousei agreeing.

 _No, she's most beautiful now. When she's all pale and struggling so hard but even so, her blue never seem to stop shining, even in tears._

* * *

"Mm." Hayato hummed and played the imaginary piano with his fingers along with the imaginary violin in Kaori's hands.

Somehow sweat still coursed down their faces,

"Remember this, Kaori." Gokudera said and stood up. "Remember this moment, and remember you owe me a promise. We're gonna play together, for real!" Gokudera gave a bright smile, only to Kaori's eyes.

Kaori grinned back, eyes positively shining. "Yeah!"

* * *

"Hayato, do your best!" Kaori cheered on the phone. "I'll be rooting for Kousei and you."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to do that?"

"...In my sleep?"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOURSELF!"

"Jeez, just accept my cheering!"

"Then at least use logic!"

* * *

"Kousei, you'll be alright." Gokudera tried to talk Kousei but he wasn't replying.

"Hmm, want me to get you medicine or something?" Takeshi asked, worried.

"Maybe he's getting focused?" Emi said.

"Oh...but still-"

"-Play." Kousei whispered. "Gotta play, gotta play, gotta play."

"Number twenty-two, Gokudera you're up." An announcer called Gokudera and he followed, not without a worried look to Kousei.

"Alright, I'm coming."

* * *

"Reborn, my hyper intuition, Gokudera..." Tsunayoshi mumbled looking pained for himself and his guardian.

Reborn paused, staring at the sky. "Is it bad?"

Tsunayoshi took a deep breath. "That depends on how Gokudera takes it."

* * *

Gokudera gritted his teeth, something pulsing in his heart.

Something _painful_.

Gokudera never doubted his _Hitman_ instincts.

* * *

And even though he was sitting in the seats made for the audience, Gokudera could _see_ Kaori playing with Kousei.

"Liar." Gokudera softly muttered, tears streaming down his face at the end of the performance.

His best friend was dead.

* * *

Gokudera was in time for the funeral of Miyazono Kaori.

He came, tears dropping onto the floor as he placed some flowers on the grave.

"Damn you, Kaori." Gokudera muttered. "You didn't get to properly play with me, unfair." Gokuder whined before wiping away some tears with the sleeve of his jacket. "Dammit it, tell my Mama I said hello and," Gokudera looked up at the sky.

"This is farewell, but I won't forget you."

Gokudera found out what the sudden ugly feeling welling up in his chest was when Kousei confessed to Watari.

 _Jealousy._

Gokudera could never bring a pure and untainted person to the darkness of the _Mafia._

* * *

"Your lie in April." Kousei murmured and Gokudera sighed.

"Or rather, your lie in Winter."

* * *

After a while the smiles came back and the memories filled them with warmth and heartache at the same time.

But even though it's painful, they all promised to never forget the one and only Miyazono Kaori who came tumbling into their lives.


End file.
